


Bourbon Ice Cream

by KellyKingKake



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Bourbon - Freeform, Community: ncis_drabble, F/M, Ice Cream, Jethro Gibbs - Freeform, Multi, NCIS - Freeform, Timothy McGee - Freeform, Tony DiNozzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyKingKake/pseuds/KellyKingKake
Summary: Bourbon Ice CreamPairing: Gibbs x ReaderWarning: Heated Make out sessionA.N.: Ice Cream! We all scream ice crea-, well, except Gibbs. He just thinks it's funny because you don't seem like to own an Ice Cream Parlor. Funny how he ends up liking your gift. :) Hope you enjoy.





	Bourbon Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Ice Cream! We all scream ice crea-, well, except Gibbs. He just thinks it's funny because you don't seem like to own an Ice Cream Parlor. Funny how he ends up liking your gift. :) Hope you enjoy. I'm starting from the beginning of NCIS, my memory is fading of the series. :( -Love Kelly

Bourbon Ice Cream

 

Pairing: Gibbs x Reader  
Warning: Heated Make out session   
A.N.: Ice Cream! We all scream ice crea-, well, except Gibbs. He just thinks it's funny because you don't seem like to own an Ice Cream Parlor. Funny how he ends up liking your gift. :) Hope you enjoy. I'm starting from the beginning of NCIS, my memory is fading of the series. :( -Love Kelly

Gibbs tried to suppress his laughter when you ran into the office with a dramatic expression, saying you have some “important” news for him and the team. “What is so funny Leroy?” You playfully whined. The team were up to a chuckle at you and Gibbs. “I'm being serious!” You stated. After that statement, Gibbs couldn't suppress his laughter anymore. Bellowing out like a siren, Gibbs laughter filled the office. You and the team looked in amusement, he was tickled pink about this. “I know you're being serious (Y/N).” He huffed while regaining his composure. “That's what makes it so funny.” Wiping a tear away Gibbs sat on the edge of Tony’s desk. “Hey! Chuckle-box, that's why there are chairs.” Tony said sarcastically. Gibbs turned Tony and slapped the back of his head. “I knew that was coming.” Tony smirked while rubbing his head. “Oh come on, it's not that bad of an idea, I've been waiting to do this for forever, and now I'm doing it.” You protested. Gibbs found it funny that you told the team and him that you opened an ice cream parlor, not to far away from the office.   
“How long have you had this open (Y/N)?” Gibbs questioned you with a raising eyebrow. “It's been opened for a month ½ now, and business is great!” You spoke happily. “Do you have gluten-free ice cream?” McGee whispered, only hoping you heard it, which you did, but couldn't respond back because of Tony. “Do you SeRvE gLUten-fREe Ice CrEAm? Of course she doesn't, why would she?” Tony mocked towards McGee. McGee blushed in embarrassment. “Yes, McGee, we do Have gluten-free.” You responded putting emphasis on ‘have’ staring at Tony, then reassuringly to McGee. “Thank you.” McGee spoke softly. You looked at your watch. “Come on! It's 8:26! Work was really done10 minutes ago.” You smirked grabbing your jacket and walked towards the elevator. “I'm not waiting.” You yelped pushing the button. The mouth of the elevator opened for you. Walking in and turning around lifting an eyebrow, the team quickly grabbed their stuff and headed towards the elevator and quickly filled it, except Gibbs, he took his time, eyeing you… Teasing you. You threw a grunt his direction, hoping he wouldn't see the pool of butterflies filling your stomach and in your pants. Gosh those eyes were a deadly weapon. “Come on Gibbs!” Tony yelled throwing you out of your exotic thoughts of Gibbs. “Whatever you say.” Gibbs said lowly. He finally boards the elevator after what felt like 10 minutes, was actually one. Gibbs winked at your direction, and you scoffed, with that the elevator doors closed. 

“Whoa! Wait a minute, you're saying you don't like ice cream?! (Y/N), can you believe this guy!” Tony said eating his chocolate, Oreo swirl, pointing at Gibbs. You snapped your head up at Tony’s comment. “What!” You scolded, bucking your eyes at Gibbs. Gibbs, sheepishly, passed you off a half smile. “I brought you here, and you don't even like ice cream?! I had a special order for you!” You spoke in defeat, walking from behind the bar, taking off the gloves. Gibbs looked at your hands, then to you. “Well, I didn't exactly say I don't like ice cream.” Gibbs glanced over at Tony and cocked an eyebrow. “I just don't eat it… for fun I guess you can say, but since you made me a “special” order, I will be happy to try it.” Gibbs switched his eyes to yours. You flushed and smiled at Gibbs. “Epic! I'll be back in a jiff.” You expressed happily turning. “Oh, (Y/N), it's getting late, I have to go.” Tony exclaimed. “Same here.” McGee said after, and soon the whole team was gone, except Gibbs. Ducky was the last one out the door, leaving the faint chime of the bell above the door, ringing with you and Gibbs. Gibbs clicked his eyes towards you and saw your glum expression. “Hey.” Gibbs cried out heartily. “I'm still here, don't fret.” He said now walking towards you. “Yeah, I know. I just wanted the team to see your ice cream special.” You murmured looking up at Gibbs. Gibbs smirked. “Well, it is my surprise isn't it?” Gibbs falsely questioned. “Oh yeah! Follow me to the back. Your on the menu.” You said slyly walking to the back with a little pep in your step. “Humph, can I only be give to specific person? He spoke huskily walking through the door, following you. You can tell that devilish smirk that played across his lips. You chuckled to yourself. “Wait here.” You said turning towards him, noticing a glint of black in his eyes. “Don't keep me long.” He growled. This sent shivers up your spine. You walked in and back out with a bucket of what looked like plain vanilla. You sat it on the counter, grabbed down a bowl and scooped to handful of ice cream in it. “Is it just vanilla?” He questioned. You grabbed two spoons and gave one to Gibbs. “It's the only batch I've made, I had to get the approval from the beholder of the name, and don't judge a book by its cover?” You said playfully shocked. Gibbs murmured. “Just try it.” You shoved his arm playfully. Gibbs dipped his spoon in the scoop and placed it onto his tongue and you did the same. Gibbs eyes dilated to the size of Alaska. 

“Bourbon.” He stated.  
You shook your head in approval.   
“Add a bit more vanilla, but another cup full of bourbon.” He darted at you.   
“My gosh Gibbs, I understand it's called Gibbs bourbon, but we're not trying to get someone blackout drunk with one spoonful, children come here ya know!” You squeaked putting the spoon in his face. Gibbs laughed. “Well, I think it takes two to take this ice cream.” He growled again. You gulped. Gibbs finished off the rest of the Ice Cream.  
“Whoa there thunder dog! I only had a spoonful!”   
“I never did say you couldn't have any.” Gibbs sputtered out, rushing to give you a passionate kiss. “How’s that?” He hissed hungrily.  
“Could use a bit more bourbon.” You stated seductively.   
Gibbs smirked and kissed you again, but a bit rough and sloppy.  
“Go lock up, don't want anyone seeing this.” He barked. 

Hoped you enjoyed “Bourbon Ice Cream”. There are more to come. :) leave a note or reply on how'd you think about it.   
-Love Kelly


End file.
